022213-Justice
aight, fuck this shit. you wanna read the session log, go to https://app.roll20.net/campaigns/chatarchive/277350 and read the thing. fuck wikipedia. fuck formatting. fuck roll20. Last time we left off, the party had reclieved Bullvolio's mission, to go crash the party of his Rival, Bubalus, the self styled "PhilosopherMeanwhile, Ryspor evaded disaster by awakening the rudiments of his Space Powers, while sadly Jossik found himself in the Fungeon for a few hours. Tlaloc Z.: ((Heehee)) Seriad R.: ((woe is me)) Kikate N. : ((Jesus christ I love you for that Seele 01 profile GM Tlaloc Z.: Sounds like Vriska Seriad R.: ((Can I refresh the page? I'm getting hardcore lag)) Tlaloc Z.: Not bad Microsoft Sam Kikate N. : Yeah you don't lose anything Tlaloc Z.: Microsoft Sam: The last Mayan Kikate N. : Okay let's get it together now Gearwork Tender: Ryspor is sadly still injured, he has the "bandaged leg" -2 ConsequenceAhem the party gathers in one of the Many sitting rooms in Bullvolio's palace then? Kikate N. : {Looks like it's time, guys.} Gearwork Tender: (To be clear to keep a log we are keeping the actual RP to this typed chat. All Mic chat is OOC) Jossik K.: ((well yeah )) Ryspor T.: I shall strive to limp along as heroically as possible, haha. Kikate N. : {Ryspor, you don't have to come if you don't want to.} Jossik K.: I'll be there to carry you, rypor. Seriad R.: Ugh, Can you guys not? For now, please... Gearwork Tender shows you how it's done Tlaloc Z. is awesome Ryspor T.: I should be fine, Kikate. There's really no need to worry so much. Kikate N. : {Regardless, Jossik and I have your back. We should probably get going now...}{I understand it that this party is located in the center of the woods of our land. Let's move, alright?} Tlaloc Z. shrugs Tlaloc Z.: Whatever Jossik K. rolls his neck Seriad R.: let's. Ryspor T. nods and picks up his trident Jossik K.: let's do this Gearwork Tender: A large, jovial looking bull guard approaches you as you prepare yourself to head out for the woods. Kikate N. : {Hm?} Bull Guard picks his nose idlely with a long iron key as he walks to Kikate. Tlaloc Z. points to the door Bull Guard: "Ummmm I was supposed to give you something...but I can't remember." Tlaloc Z.: I think Jossik K.: i'm guessing its the key? Seriad R.: The key. Kikate N. : {The key. Yes.} Jossik K.: that you're uh Seriad R.: Most certainly the key. Tlaloc Z.: But um... Please clean it off first dude Bull Guard: "Oh yeah...this is the Key to the Armory." Ryspor T.: Oh, that's handy, I suppose. Bull Guard removes the key from his nose with an Audible Pop Jossik K.: Armory? awesome. Bull Guard offers the key to whoever will take itRyspor T.: Oh goodness, um... Kikate N. : {Hm. Do you guys wanna head over? Or should we head straight on the woods? I'm down with either.} Ryspor T.: It would probably be good to at least check it out. Jossik K. grabs the key Jossik K.: gross Kikate N. : {Agreed.} Jossik K.: let's go Tlaloc Z. chuckles and pats Jossik on the back Tlaloc Z.: Way to be brave palebro Jossik K.: which way to the armory? Kikate N. : {Let me see...} 4df+2 Seriad R. scowls in disgust Seriad R.: Do, you... Want to, ya know, clean it first? I-If you'd like Kikate N. : rolling 4df+2 (0 + 0 0 )+2 = 3 Kikate N. searches around for a way to the armory. Tlaloc Z. follows and looks around Seriad R.: rolling 4df+3 (notice) (+ - 0 0 )+3 = 3 Jossik K. shrugs and follows Bull Guard: The armory is easy enough to fine, it is directly across from the Fungeon Jossik K. shudders Jossik K.: i, uh, i know the way... Kikate N. : {Oh, great. Let's go, then. Jossik, lead on.} Jossik K. leads the rest of the group to the fungeon Jossik K.: so, uh, it should be across from here, then Gearwork Tender: The Armory door is perhaps the only non guady thing in the area, including the entrance to the Fungeon (which is "tastefully" highlighted in animated neons) Ryspor T.: Here we are, then! If you would do the honors, Jossik? Jossik K. uses the key to unlock the armory door Jossik K.: alright, here we go... Kikate N. : {Sigh. No one appreciates typography these days...} pseudo-pretentiously remarks Kikaté. Jossik K. opens the door and enters the armory Kikate N. follows suit Seriad R. follows behind Tlaloc Z. crosses his arms and walks in Ryspor T. walks in, looking around at the weaponry Tlaloc Z.: So what kinda stuff do we got here? Jossik K. looks around for a sword Ryspor T. checks for any tridents Kikate N. searches for katana, preferably a pair. Jossik K.: rolling 4df+3 (+ + + + )+3 = 7 Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+1 (0 - + + )+1 = 2 Kikate N. : rolling 4df+2 (- + - 0 )+2 = 1 Tlaloc Z.: ((What do we roll? Notice?)) Seriad R. Watches the three search for weapons, know there was most likely nothing useful to herGearwork Tender: The armory is full of suits of armor designed for bulls, as well as Baroque looking spears and shortswords. There are no Katanas are to be found...there are also masterfully crafted Bullwhips and Spiked Chain weapons Jossik K. picks up a shortsword Tlaloc Z. squats and looks through the spears Gearwork Tender: Jossik with your amazing roll, as you move some shortswords, you find a large chest Kikate N. captchalogues two similar-looking short swords and a set of bull armor in his Lightning modus, though he'll keep his standard two katana in his specibus for now. Jossik K. pops open the chest Jossik K.: what's this?... Tlaloc Z.: Not one atlatl... fucking pleb weapons Gearwork Tender: Jossik found the Mr. Big Bull 2000 XL! This incredibly phallic marital aid throbs with ELDRICH POWER Jossik K. picks up the weapon, examining it with a mixture of disgust and interest Jossik K.: what the Gearwork Tender: It appears it was intended to be wielded as a weapon of both peace and war time. Roll a will check to see if you can supress a tremble at the sight of its mighty girth Jossik K.: what is thiswha Tlaloc Z. looks at Jossik like he has 3 heads Jossik K.: rolling 4df+2 (0 + + - )+2 = 3 Gearwork Tender: Jossik roll will please Jossik K.: rolling 4df+2 (0 + 0 0 )+2 = 3 Gearwork Tender: Jossik manages to keep his tremble on the inside Jossik K.: i uh Seriad R.: So, um... Yeah.... Jossik K.: yup... Ryspor T.: What...what IS that? Jossik K.: i think its uh Seriad R.: A, um... Bull Bulge... Jossik K.: some sort of weapon Seriad R.: OR! OR THAT TOO Jossik K.: that is shaped like a bulgebut why Tlaloc Z. caprchalogues a shorter throwing spear and then sits croslegged Tlaloc Z. captchalogues* Ryspor T.: I suppose at this point we shouldn't really be fazed by anything in this place... Gearwork Tender: Any other preperations before you head out? Jossik K.: hell, maybe this will earn me a measure of respect around here Jossik K. also picks up a sword Kikate N. : {No, the sooner we get out of here the better. Seriad, did you check out the ball and chains here? } Seriad R.: No. I just assumed they would be useless to me... Kikate N. shrugs Seriad R.: I guess I could. Kikate N. : {Hm, perhaps. If you feel like it though, now's the time. Otherwise I think we can bail.} Tlaloc Z.: Whatever, you probably couldn't be much help in a fight anyways Seriad R. Approaches the chained weapons and sifts through the pile for something good. ((SHould I roll for that?)) Gearwork Tender: You can roll investigate Seriad R.: rolling 4df (0 - + 0 ) = 0 Gearwork Tender: Seriad finds the well crafted spiked chains and whips stated before and nothing else Seriad R. takes one of the assorted items Gearwork Tender: Anything else before you guys head out? Kikate N. : ((Kikate is 200% ready to go)){I'm outta here, let's roll.} Kikate N. heads out towards an exit Jossik K.: Yes, uh, let's leave Ryspor T. follows Jossik K. follows, still blushing Seriad R. leaves *le* room Tlaloc Z. rolls his eyes and walks briskly out of the room Tlaloc Z.: Freakin' finally Gearwork Tender: exiting the courtyard, Moovalo the bull points you towards the forest, it's about a 2 hour walk from here. Seriad R.: Will you be able to make the trek Ryspor? Ryspor T.: I'll try... Jossik K. immediately puts an arm around ryspors shoulders, supporting him Ryspor T. blushes a little Jossik K.: i'll be there to carry you if you fall Ryspor T.: I never had any doubt. Seriad R. is very off put by this "matespirte bullshit" Seriad R.: ((sprit*)) Tlaloc Z. is also about to vomit as well, but he's happy for Jossik he guesses Gearwork Tender: The Road to the forest winds through what you assume was once a rather grand city, but it has seen better days to say the least. The buildings are crumbling and no one is to be seen...a sound like a crying child can be heard amongst the howling wind Tlaloc Z.: Holy shit Ryspor T.: I wonder what happened here to cause such desolation... Jossik K. looks around warily as he walks, his new bullpenis sword in hand Tlaloc Z.: What a dump Seriad R.: Maybe they all got so drunk, order went to shit. Or something like that Kikate N. Kikate feels a familiar sensation. It's almost as if his land was built to mirror his past experiences. He's reminded all too much of the low blood slums he spent so much time in, attempting as much liberation and servitude as possible. Jossik K.: either way, no point in lingering Seriad R.: To quote a famous poet, "Holy fucking shit, this place is dull, can we get some ho's and beer up in here? like fuckin seriously!" Troll Gandhi Kikate N. : {Maybe this is the depravity aspect of the land. This and the imps, stealing food earlier. Even though they were sort of assholes.} Tlaloc Z.: Seriad what Jossik K.: let's keep moving Kikate N. : {Let's.} Ryspor T.: I agree. Something about this place gives me an uneasy feeling.Seriad R.: I am absolutely certain it was him. Tlaloc Z.: I'm absolutely certain it wasn't Seriad R.: Look, Tlaloc. Once we get to my planet. IF we get to my planet, I will show you, that it was indeed Troll Gandhi. Gearwork Tender: Moving on then? Tlaloc Z.: ((ye sure whatever)) Jossik K.: (( yeah )) Kikate N. Kikate walks on with determination, subtly clutching his lock of Kate's hair in his left hand. Jossik K. follows, staying close to ryspor Gearwork Tender: You have come to the forest...the trees here are tall and narrow and REEK of booze, it seems they have evolved for a world with no Water at all. In the far distance you hear laughter and music... Tlaloc Z. crouches and whispers Ryspor T.: Ugh, this aroma makes it hard to focus... Tlaloc Z.: Yo guysC'mere Kikate N. : {What?} Jossik K. moves over to tlaloc Jossik K.: what is it? Seriad R.: Explain Zapote. Tlaloc Z.: How many of you have masks? Jossik K.: i have one Ryspor T.: I don't, unfortunately. Kikate N. : {I'm basically in costume 24/7 for them, so don't worry about me.} Seriad R. dons the mask in a rather dramatic fashion Jossik K. puts on his mask Tlaloc Z.: OK, everyone who DOES have masks, go in and try to find the prisonerAnd the guys who don't Jossik K.: I'm going to stay with ryspor. Tlaloc Z.: Stay back and come in if it goes to shit Ryspor T.: Jossik, we've been through this. You need to stay with the others. Kikate N. : {Hm. Wouldn't it be more efficient to combine our forces?} Tlaloc Z.: Well then gimme Troll Majora's Mask dude Kikate N. : {Tlaloc, it's a good plan, but I feel that it would be safest if we stayed in a group to minimize injuries.} Seriad R.: Yes,Kikate, but if we go in altogether and get caught. Then we all are doomedWhereas, if only a few of us go in, the odds of damnation slim, at the risk of another player Kikate N. : {Okay, you have a good point as well. I say we venture until we get to the area and then decide based on visible security, if applicable.} Tlaloc Z.: (( n.n your brother is so fucking cute)) Gearwork Tender: As you strategize...you hear low rumbling sounds, like the chortling of a great beast in the woods ahead Kikate N. : {That sounds... lovely.} Jossik K.: What was that? Ryspor T.: Nothing good, I imagine. Tlaloc Z.: What is that for real Seriad R.: ((whut?)) Tlaloc Z.: ((brb)) Jossik K. positions himself between ryspor and the sound, his sword at the ready Jossik K.: (( his bullpenis swword, that is. )) Kikate N. whips out his two katanas, spinning the two of them with some flourish. Ryspor T. pulls out his trident, then realizes Jossik has once again taken the lead and lowers it a bit exasperatedly Seriad R.: Jossik, before you go swinging around your Bull bulge toy, wouldn't we want to wait until we can visibly see this entity? Kikate N. : {I agree. Let's push forward until we encounter something.} Jossik K. lowers his sword, a bit embarassed Jossik K.: hehe, sorry Kikate N. continues walking on Seriad R. follows behind Kikate Jossik K. waits for ryspor and follows Ryspor T. follows, putting himself slightly ahead of Jossik Tlaloc Z. sighs and trudges forwards Tlaloc Z.: (( back in 5-10)) Seriad R.: So, besides not swinging around our weapons at the air like idiots, do we have any other plans? Kikate N. : {Complete the mission. Kill whatever attacks us. It's not too complicated. We'll see about the stealth when we get there.} Jossik K. shrugs Jossik K.: works for me Gearwork Tender: You hear stomping footsteps Seriad R.: Now would be a, relatively good time to pull out weapons Jossik K. jossik has his bullpenis sword in hand, preparing for any battle Kikate N. assumes a battle stance Seriad R. grips her chain tightly in her good hand Kikate N. : {Get ready.} Ryspor T. pulls out his trident and twirls it a bit Jossik K. is so ready like you wouldnt even believe Ryspor T. is even MORE ready Jossik K. switches his bullpenis sword ffor his GIANTKILLER KUKRI Kikate N. : {Hmph. This looks like fun.} Jossik K.: wow, he's a big one Seriad R.: ((guys. GUys get out the strife tunes)) Kikate N. : ((okay let me)) Lil'Balish Ogre Stomps through the woods, he appears to be Drunk on tree sap. It laughs merrily as it trumps through the forest, cracking trees and scattering small creatures in the brush... Gearwork Tender: Three tiny imps are litterally clinging to the monsters back, riding it like a mechanical bull Tlaloc Z.: ((back sorry)) Jossik K. prepares to charge and attack the monsters legs Gearwork Tender: Just in time...it seems the Ogre has noticed your party...You all have the intiative... Seriad, go! Seriad R.: Oh whut)) Jossik K.: ((attack!)) Seriad R. charges at the Ogre and attempts to fling her chain at the beast's meaty handSeriad R.: rolling 4df+2 (- + - + )+2 = 2 Gearwork Tender: rolling 4df+2 (+ - + + )+2 = 4Seriads chain wraps around the Ogres leg...it looks amused by your attemp..Ryspor, you're upTo be clear is a big fucking juggalo ogre Ryspor T. attempts to stab the ogre's leg in order to incapacitate him Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+3 (- + - + )+3 = 3 Gearwork Tender: rolling 4df+2 (+ - + 0 )+2 = 3Ryspor's trident sticks true, it roars in pain...Jossik, you're up Jossik K. attacks the ogres other leg, try to cut a hamstring Jossik K.: (( could i use a stunt? )) Gearwork Tender: At a -2 due to Mr Big Bull being a bashing weaponhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtMJzyOiQkw Jossik K.: (( wait i switched to my kukri )) Gearwork Tender: (Ah I didn't catch that) Jossik K.: (( so can i use my "protective instinct" stunt? )) Gearwork Tender: yes you may Jossik K.: (( so i'm gonna roll empathy for this ))rolling 4df+4 (0 + - - )+4 = 3 Gearwork Tender: That is a success...describe your stunt please Jossik K.: (( my stunt is rollin empathy instead of someethin else when protectin my friends )) Gearwork Tender: rolling 4df+2 (+ - 0 + )+2 = 3Jossic hits it's other leg but it's thick skin does not allow the blade passage deep enough to slice it's hamstring... Lil'Balish Ogre roars and kicks for Seriad.... Lil'Balish Ogre: rolling 4df+4 (- - 0 0 )+4 = 2 Seriad R.: ((what roll to dodge?))) Lil'Balish Ogre: Roll athletics to dodge Seriad R.: rolling 4df+1 (- 0 0 - )+1 = -1 Kikate N. : ((Kikate can use a power to save her here and attack first)) Lil'Balish Ogre: Seriad is punted, sending her clear int the tree line and inflicting three physical. Tlaloc Z.: (( #REKT)) Seriad R.: ((fuuuuck)) Tlaloc Z. squeaks as Seriad crashes into the trees Kikate N. : {Seriad!} yells Kikate, clearly distressed. And now rather pissed off. Tlaloc Z.: D-damn... Jossik K.: Jegus shit! Lil'Balish Ogre: The three imps take turns, throwing rotten wine ladden fruits at the faces of Jossik, Ryspor and Kikate... Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+2 (- 0 0 - )+2 = 0 Jossik K.: rolling 4df (- 0 0 - ) = -2 Kikate N. Kikate attempts to jump out of the way.Kikate N. : rolling 4df+1 (0 + 0 0 )+1 = 2 Lil'balish Imp: rolling 4df+3 (- - + - )+3 = 1rolling 4df+3 (0 + - - )+3 = 2rolling 4df+3 (- 0 - - )+3 = 0 Seriad R.: ((Never forget the stickers yo)) Lil'balish Imp: Kikate dodges with a shift of his head...both of you get nailed in the face with the Fruit. You are now "Blinded by Fruitpulp"Now both of you make a physique check Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+1 (+ - + - )+1 = 1 Lil'balish Imp: Ryspor remains sober Jossik K.: rolling 4df+1 (- - 0 0 )+1 = -1(( wait shit ))(( i dont have a physique bonus i fucked it up )) Lil'balish Imp: Jossik is now also "Tipsy" as well as blinded Jossik K.: (( should i reroll? )) Lil'balish Imp: Nope, just changed the bonusNice tryKikate is up Tlaloc Z.: Dude!Cut his fucking throat! Kikate N. inhales deeply, closing his eyes and attempting to relax. Calm and focus, he tells himself. He'll do it for his team. He has to. With that, he invokes Kensai's Hunch and uses a fate point to Use the Boost to Get through, adding +4 total to his strife at a total of +8. Kikate N. charges the ogre with a scream, attempting to jump up and slice his neck AoT style. Kikate N. : rolling 4df+8 (+ - 0 + )+8 = 9 Lil'balish Imp: rolling 4df+2 (- + + + )+2 = 4The Ogre roars as he sees Kikate flying towards him...he throws an Imp at the interloper...Kikate's slash dispatches the imp with ease but the blade only nicks the Neck*of the Ogre Kikate N. : {Fuck.} Kikate goes ahead and invokes On A Roll, counting the next potential success as a success with style. Lil'balish Imp: (Sorry just give me a moment) Kikate N. : {Everyone. Aim for the imps. If you dispatch them I'll have an uninterrupted kill shot at the neck.} Jossik K.: roger that, chief! Ryspor T. nods quickly, then looks over to Jossik Ryspor T.: Are you all right? You seem a tad...out of sorts. Jossik K. grins at ryspor Jossik K.: no, i'm fine! i got this! Ryspor T. looks uneasy Ryspor T. shuffles a little closer to Jossik Tlaloc Z. Tlaloc jumps out from behind the tree he was hiding and throws his spear at the nearest imp Tlaloc Z.: ((Sorry)) Lil'balish Imp: (Sorry guys had to handle running Jack, murdering some fools)Tlaloc is up Seriad R.: ((rofl)) Tlaloc Z. Tlaloc jumps out from behind the tree he was hiding and throws his spear at the nearest imp Tlaloc Z.: Strife 4df+2rolling 4df+2 (+ 0 + + )+2 = 5 Lil'balish Imp: rolling 4df+2 (0 + 0 - )+2 = 2Tlaloc easily impales the imp, knocking it off the back of the ogre and into a pile of goo and gristSeriad, you're up in a tree, seeing stars, what do? Kikate N. gives a barely perceptible nod of masculine acknowledgement towards Tlaloc Tlaloc Z. smirks back at Kikate Seriad R. is horrified? How would she get down from here safely? Does she have a concussion? SO MANY QUESTIONS. Better try and scale yourself down the tree ((athletics?)) Kikate N. : {Nice shot.} Lil'balish Imp: yep Seriad R.: rolling 4df+1 (- + + - )+1 = 1 Gearwork Tender: Seriad shimmies down the tree, it takes her some time however and she now has a Birdsnest stuck in hairlitterallyRhyspor you're up Ryspor T. attempts to clear some of the juice from his eyes and then throws his trident at the remaining imp Gearwork Tender: One or the otherRyspor spends his turn clearing juice from his eyesJossik is up, and a bit tipsy Jossik K.: (( i'm blinded right )) Gearwork Tender: Indeed Jossik K. wipes the juice out of his eyes, a predatory grin growing on his face. Jossik K.: you wanna dance, motherfucker? let's dance. Lil'Balish Ogre does a merry little ogre dance, directly on Jossik's body, trampling him. He invokes his Mischievious Scamp aspect as well as his free invoke of Jossiks Tipsyness Lil'Balish Ogre: rolling 4df+5 (+ + 0 + )+5 = 8Roll atheletics with a Minus 2 Jossik(You asked to dance) Jossik K.: rolling 4df-1 (- 0 + 0 )-1 = -1 Lil'Balish Ogre: (+2 for an aspect)(Describe your action) Ryspor T. screams "Jossik, NO!" and runs over, stabbing the ogre's foot as it comes down and pulling both of them out of the way while it's distractedRyspor T.: rolling 4df+6 (- + + - )+6 = 6 Lil'Balish Ogre: Ryspor holds up his...empty airRyspor please roll Atheletics as you dive under the Ogre's dance as well Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+2 (+ + 0 + )+2 = 5 Lil'Balish Ogre: Ryspor manages to GTFO, deciding that she didn't like Jossik that muchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J65TWmjDvpk This danceHeSorryJossick takes 9 Physical stress from the Heinous Dance Pummeling the orge inflicts on himJossik do you have a slot to prevent yourself from getting well and truely served Tlaloc Z.: (( #REKTHOLYSHIT)) Jossik K.: (( i think i have one a severe consequence slot ))(( i'll take that shit yo )) Lil'Balish Ogre: Jossik is now "Ball of Hurt and Broken Ribs" Ryspor T. begins to hyperventilate a little Tlaloc Z.: (( brb)) Ryspor T.: Jossik, oh my gog, I'm so sorry, PLEASE be all right! Tlaloc Z.: (( I might actually have to go soon)) Jossik K. groans incomprehensively Lil'balish Imp tosses a fruit at Kikate Lil'balish Imp: rolling 4df+2 (0 0 0 0 )+2 = 2 Kikate N. : rolling 4df+1 (- 0 + 0 )+1 = 1 Lil'balish Imp: Kikate takes a fruit to the face...Roll physique Kikate N. : ((can he rolll strife to like slice it in half or some shit, and shouldn't it be my turn anyways? I do get to react with Kensai', but w/e))rolling 4df+2 (- + 0 0 )+2 = 2 Lil'balish Imp: Kikate is fineKikate's turn Kikate N. : Red flashes before Kikate's eyes. He screams something incomprehensible, overcome with anguish at the injury of his team mate. He charges the behemoth once more with salty eyes, slicing wildly at the last imp with everything he's got.rolling 4df+8 (- - 0 + )+8 = 7((wait))((he's aiming for the ogre's neck area in general, which may be the last imp by extension)) Lil'Balish Ogre: rolling 4df+3 (- + + 0 )+3 = 4The Ogre uses the free invoke of your Fruit face, getting away from your slash with another minor cut as you miscalculate the distance(1 physical)Tlaloc, you're up Jossik K.: (( he left )) Kikate N. : Kikate lands a bit roughly, tears falling down his cheeks. Tlaloc Zapote mean mugs so hard as he grabs another spear Jossik K.: ((wait nvm then )) Gearwork Tender: Seriad, you're up Seriad R.: ((I'm close to the group now right?)) Gearwork Tender: You are down from the tree and in the "back row"you can make it back into melee however Seriad R. charges yet again and attempts to wrap her chain around the ogre's tusk Gearwork Tender: Seriad can spend a fate to invoke the ogre's asepct of "big obvious tusks" Seriad R.: ((hahaha yes,)) Gearwork Tender: Seriad roll strife with your +2 bonus Seriad R.: rolling 4df+3 (+ + 0 - )+3 = 4 Gearwork Tender: rolling 4df+3 (+ 0 + 0 )+3 = 5The Ogre's tusk is indeed wrapped, but instead of grappling it as you hoped he jerks away, pulling the chain from your handIt now dangles down his faceRyspor is upRyspor T. looks over at Kikate, then to Jossik then to Seriad, and finally up at the ogre, grim determination on his face Ryspor T. grabs his trident firmly, then climbs up the dangling chain and stabs the ogre in the face Gearwork Tender: Invoking the aspect? Ryspor T.: ((yeah)) Gearwork Tender: Go ahead+2 Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+5 (+ + 0 + )+5 = 8 Gearwork Tender: rolling 4df+3 (0 - 0 + )+3 = 3Ryspor grabs the chain...the Ogre rears its head back trying to swing ryspor off, instead he holds tightly swinging around with the momenttum to the back of the Ogre's head, jamming the spear in with a wet Squelthch...the tridents three tips come out of his face, one through each eye and one through the bridge of his noseGrist sprays everywhere! Kikate N. : Kikate sprints over to Jossik, ignoring everything else. Ryspor T. wipes ogre blood off his face calmly, then hurries over to check on Jossik Lil'balish Imp: The imp takes advantage of the opportunity to scamper the hell off Kikate N. : Catching a site of the imp, however, he decides to dispatch it.((haha whoops)) Ryspor T.: Jossik! Jossik, please, say something! Jossik K.: ...r-ryspor? Ryspor T. breathes a sigh of relief and hugs Jossik gently Ryspor T.: I was so WORRIED, you idiot. Seriad R. rushes over to the scene, shaking the nest violently out of her hair Kikate N. : Kikate takes a look at Jossik and quickly spins back around, not wanting Tlaloc to see how freaked the fuck out and sobbing he currently is. Jossik K.: that may have been a... bad choice of... taunts Ryspor T. chuckles wetly Lil'balish Imp: It seems all your ruckus has attracted a Trio of Frat-Bulls Frat-Bull: "Bro?" Ryspor T. looks up sharply, growling and reaching for his trident again Kikate N. : {Oh thank god. Please, help us. We have someone badly injured here.} Frat-Bull waves his hands in front of himself defensive. "Bro!" Kikate N. : rolling 4df+2 (+ + - + )+2 = 4((rapport)) Frat-Bull notices Jossik and looks concerned. "Bro..." Frat-Bull attemps to sling kikate over his shoulder, his blood staining his PARTY TOGA Frat-Bull 's friends attempt to Carry Seriad and Jossik as well Kikate N. : Kikate winces as he takes his lowest (mild) consequence, as a result of pushing himself with the boost. Frat-Bull picking up Kikate, the bull nods as he feels his muscles with Masculine approval. "Bro." Seriad R.: Is that all they say... Ryspor T.: ...It would seem so? Frat-Bull laughs at Seriads remark. "Bro." he says incredulously Seriad R.: Ahem, What's your name, bull sir? Frat-Bull offers Ryspor a CEREMONIAL RED SOLO CHALICE Ryspor T. takes it bewilderedly Frat-Bull: It seems to be full of alchohol of some sort. Seriad R.: ((rapport)) /roll 4df+1 Frat-Bull winks at Ryspor, making a single handed fingergun as he carries Seriad. "Bro" Ryspor T.: ...Bro? Frat-Bull: Roll Rapport Ryspor to see if you can catch the subtle nuances Seriad R.: Wait, where are we going? WHAT? Ryspor T.: rolling 4df (- + - + ) = 0 Frat-Bull: (do you have linguistics?)(I guess you can roll empathy, it's a bit harder) Ryspor T.: rolling 4df+4 (- - - - )+4 = 0 Frat-Bull: Nope this bro talk is above your headKikate however...He understands Frat-Bull looks to Kikate as he carries him with a concerned look "Bro!" (Young warrior you were foolhardy to come to this forest in such small numbers.)Frat-Bull 's partner seems to concur with a mighty "Bro!' (Indeed you are lacking in wisdom, let us take you to the wise one and join our woodsy revel) Kikate N. : {Bro.} (Perhaps it was foolhardy of us, oh noble Frat-Bull, yet we have limited availability in terms of man power. Take me wherever, as long as Jossik is taken care of I have no qualms.) Frat-Bull nods while smirking. "Bro." (of course, do you take me for a knave) Kikate N. : {Brooo. ...Bro?} (Of course not, I would never show such disrespect. You ought to know that I hold all you bulls in very high regard. I thank you again for your assistance. To where do you now take us?) Jossik K. reaches weakly for ryspor Jossik K.: r-ryspor... Frat-Bull points towards the sounds of the party. "Bro" he nods (To see our mighty and wise leader, but while you are there contemplate the mysteries of wine and the small death of drunkeness) Ryspor T.: I'm here, Jossik. Don't worry. Ryspor T. grabs Jossik's hand and squeezes it a little Jossik K. holds on to ryspors hand Jossik K.: thank you... Kikate N. : {Hm. Bro?} (And what does your leader call himself, if you don't mind me asking.) Frat-Bull seems to have forgotten his name in his revels Kikate N. : {Hmph. Bro.} (C'mon, you gotta remember man. I know it's in there somewhere!) Kikate playfully knocks the bull on its head.rolling 4df+2 (- + + 0 )+2 = 3((that's rapport)) Frat-Bull: "Bulbalus" Kikate N. : A grin begins to stretch across Kikate's face, but he quickly hides it. {Bro.} (Ah, truly a majestic name. I can hardly contain my excitement.) Frat-Bull heads off bringing the injured to the site of the party. Gearwork Tender: (Do you guys have time for another session earlier in